Single-cam and dual-cam archery bows have a power cam mounted on one or both ends of the bow limbs to control the draw force on the bowstring and the bending of the limbs as the bowstring is drawn. In single-cam bows, there is a power cam on one end of the one bow limb, and a wheel on the end of the other bow limb to facilitate control or take-up of a power cable at the power cam and let-out of the bowstring at the power cam as the bow is drawn. In dual-cam bows, power cams are mounted on the ends of both bow limbs. A problem can arise with bows that include synchronized dual cams having power cables anchored to the cams instead of the limbs. With this type of cam system, if the cam is allowed to be rotated too far, this can result in complete let-off of the draw force on the bowstring, thereby locking the cams at full draw with no tension on the bowstring.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a compound archery bow having a pulley assembly with a draw stop on a take-up cam that may be engaged against a power cable limiting rotation of the pulley at full draw, thereby preventing a cam-lock situation.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a compound archery bow that includes: a bow handle, a limb projecting from the bow handle, and a pulley assembly coupled to the limb for rotation around an axis. The pulley assembly may include a bowstring cam including a bowstring track in a bowstring plane, a let-out cam carried by the bowstring cam and including a let-out track in a let-out plane spaced apart from the bowstring plane, an arcuately-shaped first take-up cam arcuately adjustably coupled to the bowstring cam and including a first take-up track in a take-up plane, and a first draw stop at one end of the first take-up cam.